


Summer Dance

by Tusike6speciale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusike6speciale/pseuds/Tusike6speciale
Summary: It was hard enough to share her with Elijah, listening to their giggles in the summer evenings, constantly wondering which of the brothers she was thinking about while making love with his sibling. He just couldn't stay to watch her walk down the aisle to marry him.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Summer Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to specify that I deeply hate the idea of Caroline and Elijah together. This must have come out of my mind on a really shitty day.

“I shouldn't be here.” Caroline whispered, her hands squeezed the arm of Klaus which was resting on her belly “If I had a dollar for each time I heard you say that...” He kissed her temple, her blonde locks spread on his pillow. “I'm a hypocrite, I know.” She admitted, but he was quick to shush her with another kiss “We both are, love.”. Caroline rubbed her sore eyes, the sun was rising, the orange light hurting the blue of their eyes. Little sleep they had, too busy mixing their bodies and souls once again.

“It's different this time.” She held her breath for a moment, her head turning to look at the diamond ring abandoned on the nightstand. Elijah had proposed two days earlier, before leaving to attend another conference, and she had had no heart to refuse, because they had been dating for almost two years, because she loved him, because she felt like a total bitch sleeping with his brother behind his back.

“You're marrying my brother.” The words tasted bitter against his tongue, for the first time he was saying it out loud and it stung more than expected. Klaus got up first, leaving her body to miss his warmth. It was a fresh September morning, Summer was about to end but he was sure, the memories would've haunted him forever.

Caroline bit her lower lip till it hurt “I've got no reasons not to.” She saw him stiffen, the muscles of his naked back tensed, but he kept looking out of the window “I won't be the one suggesting you to break Elijah's heart.” She silently nodded. The “L” word was forbidden between them, their story too young and wrong to try and name the feelings lingering among stolen gazes and busy nights.

It was Elijah's fault anyway, wasn't it? His older brother was the one to plan a summer vacation with all his siblings at the beach house, he was the one to leave for a sudden work engagement, he was the one entrusting Klaus with his girlfriend. How wrong.

The rhythm of guitars and drums still echoed in his ears... Caroline was the first to hear the music from a distance...

“ _Let's go, I wanna dance!” She announced as the light of sunset embraced her silhouette, Klaus frowned, but she moved before he could argue with her dubious intentions. Kicking off her shoes, the blond girl started to run on the sand and he couldn't help but follow till they reached that sort of summer party. Strangers were dancing barefoot on the beach, the smell of their sweat mixed with alcohol and salt. It took her just a minute to blend with the crowd and let loose, not even an ounce of embarassment as she moved her limbs to the rhythm of that latin dance._

_It was her short skirt that made him fall. Her hips swayed in front of him, her long creamy thighs barely hidden by that light piece of fabric, and for the first time he caught himself wishing he could put his hands on that body._

_She smiled with her eyes closed, her rose lips parted as she licked them. Klaus felt the immediate need to drink, hoping some beers could erase the dirty thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to fuck his brother's girlfriend, bite her skin, lick her wet folds till she screamed his name to the moon._

_Caroline came running, grabbed the bottle from his hand and drank a couple of long sips “Come dance with me brooder!” She entwined her fingers with his and moved back to the improvised dancefloor._

_It was the sound of his laughter on that summer night that made her fall. The lonesome brother of Elijah could actually smile, the dimples on his cheeks a totally unexpected temptation. Caroline's lids almost closed, her eyes lingering on his full lips a little bit too long to go unnoticed._

_Time flew by and the warm darkness of june found them still dancing in each other's arms on the foreshore, just a bunch of people still moving around them as her head rested on his chest. Tipsy and tired, she listened to his heartbeat while the music started to fade. “We should go home now.” He suggested but his palms didn't move from her sides “But I still want to dance.” She spoke softly, her eyes kept closed. He inhaled deeply and tried his best to be a good brother “Caroline...” Her name rolled on his tongue sounding like a plea, but it wasn't enough to stop her from kissing him._

_It was just a light touch of her mouth on his, but still felt like an explosion. The girl caressed her lips, suddenly feeling stupid in front of his silence “I'm..I'm sorry...” She muttered “...We should get goi...” It was his lips' turn to crush on hers, this contact much more aggressive than the first, Klaus' tongue immediately invaded her space as they unconsciously moved towards a darker spot. They could always blame it on the alcohol in the morning._

That was a good excuse the first time, but how would they justify the fiftieth now?

“I'm flying back to London in two days.” He finally confessed. Caroline immediately lifted herself up on her elbows “What?!” She sounded shocked, scared maybe “You said you were staying till the end of the month.”

Klaus sighed looking at his pathetic image reflected on the glass “I changed my plans.” It was hard enough to share her with Elijah, listening to their giggles in the summer evenings, constantly wondering which of the brothers she was thinking about while fucking with his sibling. He just couldn't stay to watch her walk down the aisle to marry him.

She gasped for some fresh air “Maybe we could...” Caroline tried but couldn't find the right words to say. God may damn her, but she wasn't ready to lose him.

“I won't be sleeping with my brother's wife.” Klaus retort was firm enough to crush her hopes. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she moved to sit on the mattress. Trying to stay calm so that her voice would sound steady the moment she eventually decided to speak, Caroline wore back her tank top and contemplated her next choice of words.

“But I still want to dance.” She murmered, the memory of their first night still fresh in her sleepy mind. The hint of a smile appeared on Klaus' beautiful features, his legs finally walking him back to her. He kneed in front of his brother's girl and captured her lips in a delicate slow kiss.

When did their steamy encounters turn into long shared nights? When did their lust turn into... _This_? Who knew. If only she was engaged to someone else, anyone else, he would be remorselessly admitting to be madly in love with her. Caroline cupped his face to keep him close as long as possible. If only he said a word, any word, she would fly to the other side of the world with him in the blink of an eye.

They broke apart, eyes into eyes “We've been dancing all summer Caroline...” He started, the shadow of a coming goodbye not so hidden between the lines “...But our song needs to end.” She just nodded, whatever would try and come out of her mouth, she would've ended up sobbing and it wouldn't be fair.

So she silently watched him put on his jeans and t-shirt then sneak out of her room before any other occupier of the house could notice.


End file.
